ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:An Empty Vessel
Historical comments The order you answer the questions seems random. I answered, and got the quest, but my gf answered in exactly the same way, and failed... --Chrisjander 22:08, 20 April 2006 (PDT) My friend failed 5 times before he got his and me, well I have failed 3 so far, and I answered the exact same as my BF did on my third try and he told me to go harvesting. Stupid wanka. I already hate this job. --Nynaeve 22:14, 20 April 2006 (PDT) ---- I just helped my friend do this. I think the order of the answers in somewhat random and that's why a pattern doesn't work. He got it on his first try. We just picked the answers that sounded most like how I picture the Immortals. Follow orders to the letter. Seek power. End suffering, but only when directly asked. I don't remember the other questions right now, but I think you get the idea. He was then offered the Dangruf Stone one. --Syeria 22:39, 20 April 2006 (PDT) Confirmed-- this worked well for me. Attempted 4 other tries and was refused the quest #NOTE: If you d/c yourself you can try repetedly in quick succession. If you get the wrong one, D/C yourself on the text where he says fir instance "Skyserpent, try spending some time away from battles". Then log back in and try again! goodluck, this was the most annoying part of the quest. ---- Though I don't have the exact answers for the BLU questions, I have completed it myself and i don't think 'evil' answers are entirely successful, having tried that last night myself. My recommendation is to answer them in a very honorable and self-sacrificing manner. Also, the article SE posted about Blue Mages has all of the answers tucked away if you aren't lazy and look closely. Just my two cents. -Avaine 12:17, 20 April 2006 (PDT) ---- I'd like to see a list of the questions and their possible answers added to the article, but all I have are the questions, which I am posting below. What is destiny? Does the accomplishment of a goal require sacrifice and hardship? You hold in your hands a forbidden scroll. Reading it will bring you untold wisdom, but cost all that you own. If the loss of one life would save ten thousand, would you offer yourself without hesitation? Would you choose a tumultuous life where fame or fortune were attainable, or a tranquil life where both were forever beyond your reach? You stand on the precipice between life and death. Would you choose to live life as a beast if it would save you from falling into the shadowy abyss of the underworld? A companion in battle turns against you, raising a weapon to attack. A loved one is afflicted with a terrible illness and has little time left to live. You are asked to end that life by your own hand. You are in the midst of a fierce battle. The enemy lying at your feet was once a friend. His breath is ragged and weak. A superior to whom you owe a great debt orders you to act in a way that violates your sense of justice. -Golddess 16:11, 20 June 2006 (PDT) ---- I've always thought this was based on a type of point system, certain answers are worth a point, others take away, and others worth nothing. So there can be tons of combos that work, so long as you come out with a certain amount in the end, that says you'd make a good and loyal BLU. As mentioned before, answering in an honorable, self-sacrificing way, tends to get more positives and will most likely get you the quest. --Chrisjander 16:26, 12 June 2006 (PDT) Only problem with that is that, the same combinations can be tried multiple times, and the first time it could fail, and the second it could work - Hiachi 18:40, 18 June 2006 (PDT) ---- My Dad, Galka, Tall Height, 36WAR/MNK, chose all the "pleasant" options, pretty much following the same guidline of the sequance given on this website. I did this same sequance near the same time (maybe 5-10mins difference, same game day though) with no luck. I tried 5/6 times with no luck so in the end i was angry, so i did all the "mean" choices, to read the scroll and kill my old friend. the only nice choice i did was to find the cure. I am a 36WHM/SMN, Medium height, Hume M. Hope this helps :S Answering 3 everytime didn't work for me. --Aelis 22:20, 31 July 2006 (EDT) I also tried the order suggested in the main quest page here with no luck either. --Aelis 22:34, 31 July 2006 (EDT) I tried 2313132313 and it worked for me, a LOT of people at Allakhazam.com have been having luck with it, so I suggest trying it out. --Aelis 00:37, 1 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I'm guessing I tried about 15 times befor getting it. My combo is 1,2,1,3,3,3,1,3,2,3. Some of those are evil answers but I was mostly going for a hard or cold type of person.--Doom 21:01, 6 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Someone I was trying to help with this answered 3 for all of them and did not get the quest. I believe this may be based on the game day. Different answers give a different elemental serpent I think, and I believe this factors into it. --Ganiman 08:32, 8 August 2006 (EDT) I just tried answering the questions exactly as mentioned in the article. It worked on the first try for me. --Malizia 16:32, 17 December 2006 (EST) ---- Now that Chocobos are available, should we update the walk through for this quest? The current listed way to Aydeewa Subterrane is definitely the quickest, but I saw some Ameretats on the way in that would aggro anyone not on a chocobo. --Boswen 10:47, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ---- None of the solutions here worked for me...If anyone else had this problem PM me or E-mail me at mysticwarloc@gmail.com. i want to take a sample poll. i dont have any solutions for you though beacause I finally got so frustrated i clicked random answers after trying all the solutions here, and flagged the quest (-- Bokii 12:35, 10 November 2007 (UTC) 04:14, 10 November 2007 (UTC)) ---- I'm a mithra red mage from windy. Failed first time when I followed the pattern on the wiki. Second time, I just followed my intuition and succeeded: 2313322313 Job/nation- specific Data Paladin ---- In relation to being "true to oneself", could it possibly have something to do with what job you are at the time? For example, when the friend turns against you in battle, the PLD would brace for the blow, the NIN would cut him down, and the WHM would try to reason with him. As a PLD/WAR, I did the following things, and got the quest on my first attempt: Believed that destiny is forged for oneself, believed that accomplishment absolutly requires sacrifice and hardship, burnt the scroll, sacrificed my life, had a mix of both lives, fell and kept my humanity, braced for the blow, granted the death request, ended his pain, and followed my sense of justice. Just tried the above combination as a PLD/WAR and was denied. Hope it helps. Ibm2431 13:33, 19 January 2007 (EST) Ibm2431's pattern was 2 3 3 3 3 2 1 3 2 3. --Zylo 03:52, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Just got it on first try, PLD/WAR on firesday, pattern was 2-3-3-3-2-3-1-1-1-3. Chibisuke 13:17, 22 July 2007 (CDT) Just tried this combo too, no luck. White Mage ---- Hm. Well, it worked for me first try. WHM, on Lightningday; 3 3 1 2 2 3 2 1 1 3 Worked for my brother on his third try. I don't know what his first two tries were, but he tried out my responses on his third try. Succeeded as a WHM, on Darksday. --Lunarcurtain 22:48, 5 March 2007 (EST) WHM 49/BLM 21. Lunarcurtain's pattern of 3 3 1 2 2 3 2 1 1 3 worked for me on Firesday. Windurstian Taru Rank 5. Item requested was Dangruf Stone. --Zylo 15:27, 3 November 2008 (UTC) WHM 57/BLM 29. 3 3 1 2 2 3 2 1 1 3 worked on a Windsday. San d'Orian Mithra Rank 6. Got the Dangruf Stone. Yaunie13 15:28 February 13 (Friday the 13th...) 2009 (EST) WHM 37/NIN 18. 1313133323 worked on a Lightsday. Windy Elvaan Rank 10. Got the Dangruf Stone. trymer 15:58 June 5 2009 (EDT) WHM52/BLM17 3312232113 failed on Lightsday @ 13:30 (Skyserpent). Sandy rank 4. Mithra -- Madd74 15:33, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Red Mage ---- I answered every answer with the third response and it worked for me--the first time! Here's the kicker: I tried answering "no" to all the Immortal's questions in Aydeewa Subterrane and was teleported back to Aht Urhgan Whitegate without actually completing the quest. (I forgot to check, but I bet the quest is even removed from your "current quests" list.) When I talked to Waoud, he started over from the beginning. I answered with the third response for every answer again, but Waoud only saw the Skyserpent, not all five serpents. I was on the same job (RDM62/BLM31) both times. Does anyone (more than a year later, now) have any idea what the "formula" is for how to correctly answer his questions? I can just keep trying stuff and I'll eventually get it again, but I'm curious if we can somehow calculate the correct response by now. If it's anything like HQ Crafting, I'm gonna guess no! --Boswen 11:39, 27 August 2007 (CDT) I answered with the third response on all questions except the old friend in battle; I chose "End his pain," second response. Got all 5 serpents and was asked for Siren's Tear. 49rdm/24blm, female taru, Firesday. --Fauxpasta 23:03, 7 June 2009 (CDT) ---- Monk I just succeeded with a Mithra MNK30/WR15 from Bastok with 2-1-3-3-3-2-3-3-2-2 after 3 unsuccessful tries. I tried all the suggestions in the article, and none of them worked. The combination that worked came from my intuition. --NorkNork 19:51, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Centurychild's Monk 75/Ninja 37 failed with the main article's combination of 1313133323 , but succeeded with 1 3 1 3 1 3 3 3 2 2 . --Zylo 03:59, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Samurai The main article's combination of 1313133323 worked for a Bastokan male Hume Samurai 42/Warrior, but did not work for a Samurai 75 San'DOrian Mithra. --Zylo 01:37, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Windurst It is rumored that the sequence may be race / nation specific. 2213333333 seems to work for Windurstan Tarutaru male. --Loeyuue 06:03, 5 April 2008 (UTC) The above sequence also worked for my male Windurstian Tarutaru. --Binarynova 20:04, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Not sure about this. Used the combistion from the Q&A as Windurstrian Mithra, getting the serpent general statement on first try. NPC asked for Siren's Tears, but since i got all possible items in inventory no problem. ;) Cemalidor 07:55, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Windurst Rank 4 Mithra, the suggested 1313133323 did not work.--Linoth 00:53, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Testimonials about the main article's 1313133323 Update: 03/07/2008 -- This method has been tested and confirmed by Alamaxia of Diabolos and Acriens of Siren. The above answers to questions resulted in the discussion of the 5 dragons and the request of one of three items. 01/07/08 -- Confirmed by Mil***, Sept**** and Kyuuki of Hades 07/29/08 -- Confirmed By Frenzy of Leviathan to work 08/02/08 -- Confirmed by Ying of Cerberus to work. 09/16/08 -- Confirmed by Gorso of Valefor to work. First two times trying this I answered how I thought my character would answer based on the personality I slightly Roleplay with him, failed both times, I was on my White Mage 30+ (Twice at 31, third time (which worked) at 37). Third try worked with the "Recommended" Blue Magey like answers. It does seem this one seems to work more. I was asked for the Dangruf Stone aswel. --DwightValentine 21:44, 12 October 2008 (UTC) 10/12/2008 - The above answers worked fine for me. He requested Siren's Tear. - Hairk of Odin (Mithra small 6-A) (Earth: Oct. 12, 2008 6:53:32am - Vana'diel:1/2/1058 Earthsday, 18:18 Waxing Crescent (21%) 08/09/08 -- The above combination did not work for me Yukaru on garuda server however it did work for Tsumara on garuda server one of my other characters 09/08/08 : this combination didn't work for me I'm Riyalaa a Mithra on Alexander server. 09/27/08 -- Truvy, Taru female from Sandy (MNK/WAR) on Alexander server. This combo worked and he asked for the Tear. 10/3/2008 the above combination did not work for a mithra 75Sam from Sandy gave the sky serpent comment Fairy server 10/25/2008 - Rubitoze, Hume female from Bastok (RDM/BLM) on Pandemonium. The combo was unsuccessful and resulted in the "sky serpent" comment. 10/25/2008 None of the "answer" sets in here worked for me (Centurychild mnk75/nin37) on Quetzelcoatl. Right answers were 1 3 1 3 1 3 3 3 2 2 11/08/2008 - Nizzo, Hume Male from Bastok (42 WHM/BLM) on Shiva. Suggested 1313133323 worked and Valkurm Sunsand was requested! 2/5/2009 - I have a character that is Windurstian Mithra 30RDM/BLM15 on the Phoenix server and the original set of answers worked for me on my first try and the requested item was a Dangruf Stone. 03/14/2009 - Hasashi, Hume Male from Bastok (42Sam/21War) on Leviathan. I tried the suggested answers on the main article for Blue Mage and got it right the 1st time. I was asked for the Valkurm Sunsand. 14/04/2009 - Nomadmonk, Galka on Gilgamesh. I got the quest thanks to the suggested combination on the main article. However, it didn't work the 2 first time i used it. For my 3 attempts, i answered the very same way and it finally worked. Summary of Data about the main article's combination of 1313133323 Worked for: White Mage 37, small 6-A Mithra on Earthsday, Monk/Warrior female Tarutaru, White Mage 42/Black Mage Hume male, Windurstian Mithra Red Mage 30/Black Mage, Bastokan male Hume Samurai 42/Warrior. Didn't work for: Mithra, Samurai 75 San'DOrian Mithra, Red Mage/Black Mage Bastokan Hume female, Monk 75/Ninja 37. Conclusions: For White Mages, it has been successful 2 out of 2 times. For Mithras and Monks, this combination has mixed results. For Windurstian Mithra in particular, it also has mixed results. For Red Mages and Saumrais, it has mixed results. Requested Siren's Tear: Windurstian Mithra, small 6-A Mithra on Earthsday, Monk/Warrior female Tarutaru. Requested Dangruf Stone: White Mage 37, Windurstian Mithra Red Mage 30/Black Mage. Requested Valkurm Sunsand: White Mage 42/Black Mage Hume male, Bastokan Samurai 42/Warrior Hume male. Of the 2 people that noted their Failure response, both of them received the Skyserpent Failure response. --Zylo 03:52, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Testimonials about other combinations First time random, failed. Second time 2313132313 worked for me as asuggested by Aelis and Allakhazam. --Kogenta 16:59, 4 October 2008 (UTC) 08/31/08 -- Answer sequence 1, 3, 1, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3 confirmed to work by Cassian of Cerberus. 09/24/08 -- Someone in my linkshell, Eye Candy, on Diabolos suggested that I answer the questions with only the third (last) answer every time. This worked for me with both my two characters, one in Diabolos and Crystalstar in Sylph. Both times I was told to bring Valkurm Sunsand. Mithra, Windurst rank 4, DRG/WAR. 2313133323 failed. 3333333333 failed. 2313132313 succeeded, on Darksday. Siren's Tear requested. --Korvana 05:07, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Mithra, Bastok rank 7, DRG/WHM - the above combination worked for me as well. (2313132313) on Firesday and yes, he requested Siren's Tear as well. Maybe we'll come up with an advisable formula for Dragoons? --Awangarda 13:19, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Adjustment to quest from update? It would appear SE has altered this quest slightly to coincide more appropriately with the quest storyline. Rather than losing the item Waoud requests of you when you get the cutscene in Aydeewa, you now still have the item in your inventory after the quest is complete. Edited the page accordingly. --Onyxium 20:13, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Failure responses I tried a few combinations and failed each time. I noticed when I failed he said, "As divining is my stock in trade, it may hardly surprise you to know that I believe destiny to be an ever flowing river of possibilities. Yet there are those who see destiny as immutable and inescapable. Which do you believe, I wonder?" After that, instead of picking immutable to the first question, which I had answered each time before, I gave the same answers as the previous time except I said "One forges for oneself" and succeeded. I got the Sky Serpent each time I failed, no matter what answers I gave. It might be worth checking to see if he gives a different response with failures, and if so, if changing an answer to match what he thinks will let you succeed. --Camthan 05:46, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Confirmed when repeatedly getting the Sky Serpent and the "As divining is my stock in trade, it may hardly surprise you to know that I believe destiny to be an ever flowing river of possibilities. Yet there are those who see destiny as immutable and inescapable. Which do you believe, I wonder?" response, when changing my answer from Immutable to "One forges for oneself" it was completed successfully. 57 RDM/BLM Male TaruTaru --Xyain85 , 2009 Cutscene NPCs Raubahn already has a page but Yasfel the recruiter and Wathdeeh the alchemist do not, in case someone wants to go ahead and make them. --Kreutz 03:59, 14 April 2009 (UTC) requirement edit i added an unverified 1000 gil on a presumption this is the minimum amount needed . I tried starting the quest lastnight as WAR42 with only 70 gil and he refused to start the quest .Only after borrowing 10,000 gil from a friend would the quest begin . I presume its 1000g because the walkthru states if you fail you are charged 1000 gil and cant pay for failure if you have less than this amount .--MIKUMARU 17:46, 7 May 2009 (UTC)